Agujero de gusano
} | name = Agujero de gusano | cardimage = Agujero de gusano.png | gameimage = Agujero de gusano simbolo.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 75 | description = Crea un agujero de gusano que permite viajes instantáneos. | damage = 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 (wormholes) 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 (uses) | range = 50 m | duration = 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 s | info = *Nova creates a wormhole with an entrance directly in front of her and an exit-point 50 meters away that is centered on the HUD's targeting reticle. Only 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 wormholes can be active simultaneously. A wormhole can last for a maximum of 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 seconds and will collapse after 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 uses. **Number of active wormholes and number of uses are not affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. **Targeting range is affected by rango de habilidades. *Creating another wormhole when the maximum number of active wormholes has been reached will cause the oldest wormhole to collapse. *Allies and enemies can travel through wormholes. **Wormhole's entrance created directly over an ally or an enemy will make him/her travel instantly as if he/she has crossed it. **However doing so on a player channeling an ability such as Mesa's Pacificadora will not make him/her move. *Weapon projectiles are not blocked or redirected by wormholes. *This ability is a Acción con una mano; as such, it will not interrupt full actions such as velocidad de recargaing, charging, or shooting. | augment = 200px|left | tips = *The wormhole is created with a hit-scan "projectile" around Nova's feet to the reticle. This is why wormholes created over guardrails do not appear at their targeted location. *Wormholes can cover large areas of map; extremely useful when you want to reach a key objective in time or a teammate before they bleed out. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases the duration to 45.12 seconds. **Reduces the targeting range to 17 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces the cost to 18.75 energy. **Reduces the duration to 6.4 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases the targeting range to 125 meters. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases the cost to 116.25 energy. **Reduces the duration to 11.6 seconds. | bugs = *If a Worm Hole is placed at the proximity of a Snow Globe and/or going through a Snow Globe one will not be able to enter the wormhole. *When using Worm Hole behind a crossable barrier, then jumping over the barrier into the portal, it will teleport you back to the starting position. }} Véase También * Nova en:Worm Hole Categoría:Nova